Odio y Amor
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: Ella, es dulce, algo torpe, linda y con un corazon de cristal. El es malo, insensible, rebelde y solo le hace caso a su decimo. ellos dos separados son Odio y Amor pero Juntos una combinacion de pasion y problemas. 5986 para los fans


Bueno luego de pensar y pensar me ha llegado esta idea y la quise publicar antes que se me fuera.

Disclaimer: Esta historia es completamente ficticia todos sus personajes y nombres le pertenecen a AKIRA AMANO

El Odio Y El Amor

La primera vez que Miura Haru vio a Gokudera Hayato, decidió que el chico era su enemigo jurado. No sólo era, obviamente, gay Porque en todo momento estaba con, su único amor Tsuna, sino que el era grosero, insensible y para colmo fumaba. Lo único que si veía en el era esa lealtad que le tenia al decimo Vongola

La noche después de llegar a Italia, Haru no podía dormir. Había estado en pie desde las seis de la mañana, con las chicas arrastrándola de un lado al otro de la ciudad haciendo compras. Para cuando llegó a su habitación, ella estaba en un estado de agotamiento en el que lo único que quería era dormir, pero aunque desesperadamente ansiaba, era imposible de alcanzar el sueño.

Luego en la mañana tuvo que estar en el salón de recepción con los invitados, pero despues de un rato se aburrió y decidió salir de ahí y caminar un rato.

La mansión era grande y ella al parecer quería recorrerla. No se parecía a lo que ella había soñado cuando era niña, un lugar donde su príncipe azul viviría.

La mansion fue construida en estilo renacentista, con su gran escalera y puertas de roble, con columnas doradas. El interior como el interior de las habitaciones era una mezcla de varios estilos, pedacitos de Bohemia, rococó y renacentista con toques orientales aquí y allá.

El lugar era tan antiguo como la familia Vongola fue, como Reborn le había dicho. Y Tsuna será el propietario de todo esto. Y luego en su mente le había pasado la idea de cómo alguien como Tsuna pudiera acostumbrarse a tanto estilo y grandeza.

Luego se acercó sin hacer ruido a lo largo de los pasillos y escaleras hasta que ella entró en un corredor sin ventanas amurallado con espejos cubiertos con hojas de acanto de oro dejado a cada lado. Los espejos le dio ilusiones de espacio más allá de sus reflexiones sin fin de ellos. Era hermoso, ella se sentía como Alicia En El País De Las Maravillas.

Luego ella siguió adelante, caminando a través de otras puertas y pasillos sin hacer ruido. Algunos de los corredores eran oscuros, otros eran con más iluminación. Y entonces, llegó a una puerta abierta que conducía a una habitación de techo alto abovedado. Era oscuro, con lámparas sólo desde el corredor proyectando sombras en el interior, Haru podía decir que era una hermosa habitación, con las paredes pintadas de un color que le hacia juego y un techo pintado del mismo color. Adornos de Bohemia colgando suntuosamente abajo del techo sobre un piano de cola en solitario en el centro de la sala semicircular. Una ventana se alineaba en las paredes de manera uniforme, mostrando nada más que lo negro del mundo exterior.

La habitación tenía un matiz extraño que sentía casi fantasmal, como el corredor con espejos.

-¿Diablos acaso es que todas las habitaciones son así de tétricas? , se preguntó en voz alta y se dirigió hacia un piano que estaba ahí en medio de la habitación.

Ella abrió su escotilla de madera y presiono una tecla del montón. Un sonido hueco y hermoso resonó por la habitación. Parecía completamente diferente al piano que tenia en casa. Ella se estremeció al pensar lo mucho que debió costar afinar este piano.

Ella apretó otra tecla y otra. El sonido que producía alguna manera le encantó. Haru curiosamente se sentó y se instaló a tocar una pieza que ella conocía.

Ella no había tomado clases de piano desde la escuela primaria, y años de ausencia en la práctica hizo sus dedos torpes. Ella se inspiro y la melodía y el ritmo, pero se mostró satisfecho con lo bonito que sonaba a sus oídos. Ella sentía que estaba enamorada de este piano solo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

El sonido de la voz de alguien detrás de ella la sorprendió. Se detuvieron sus dedos.

-¿Desde cuando tocas el piano?. De nuevo ella escucho otra vez esa voz, pero al ella percartarse que la voz no Pertenecía a otra que Gokudera Hayato.

Se puso de pie y tomó una respiración profunda, antes de darse vuelta para enfrentar al recién llegado. De todas las personas que podrían venir en este lugar enorme, por qué tuvo que ser él? ¿Por qué no Tsuna? Que ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de verlo en todo el tiempo que llevaban ahi.

-No me asustes de esa manera! dijo, levantando el rostro para verse cara a cara con Gokudera. El hombre de cabello plateado, estaba de pie junto a la puerta, una mano colocada casualmente en el marco. La otra mano sostenía un cigarrillo apagado entre sus dedos índice y pulgar.

-Los Guardias de este lugar no están cumpliendo su deber por dejarte pasar, dijo.

Ella solo frunció el ceño, de alguna manera estaba acostumbrada a su uso vulgar de las palabras a estas alturas, y dijo:

- Bueno, no me he encontrado a nadie en el camino. Mira, lo siento si te he despertado o algo así, ya me voy a mi habitación.

Haru no estaba de humor para una discusión con él, decidido a caminar junto a él y por la puerta. Tenía la intención regresar a su habitación en algún lugar de esta mansión, esperaba que ella no se había olvidado el camino de regreso, pero Gokudera solo tuvo que decirle una palabra para que ella le prestara atención nuevamente.

- Tu manera de tocar el piano apesta, se burló y metió una de sus manos en uno de sus bolsillos para sacar el encendedor.

Ella se detuvo en seco a medio camino de la puerta y dijo con indignación:

-Como si tu pudieras tocar mejor.

Gokudera encendió su cigarrillo, mientras que mirada a Haru a los ojos, luego se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda y caminando hacia el piano.

-Estoy fuera de práctica. Dijo

Haru se enojo mas.

-Baka morirás algún día de cáncer de pulmón. murmuró mientras hacia un gesto para borrar el hilo de humo que exhala en la sala.

El italiano la ignoró deliberadamente, llegando hasta el piano para sentarse delante del teclado.

-Silencio. Dijo el

Entonces.

Alzó las manos y tocó.

Era lo que Haru había tocado anteriormente, la melodía era muy hermosa mas de lo que ella se había imaginado. Para ella le costaba admitirlo pero Goudera toca mejor que ella.

La melodía muy relajante. El hermoso sonido resonó extrañamente en la habitación, e hizo que por un rato todo era algo soñado y maravilloso para Haru.

Ella nunca supo que había en él, sin embargo, tan poco ella sabia mucho de el. Lo miró diferente cuando tocaba el piano, pero luego los ojos del chico se fijaron en ella y dejo de tocar la pieza.

Y muy pronto, todo había terminado.

Gokudera cortó abruptamente la música. Se calmó, bajando las manos en la silla a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Haru frunció el ceño. Estaba temblando?

-¿Oye estas bien? -preguntó, vacilante, dando un paso adelante hacia el hombre.

Gokudera no le respondido, en lugar de eso buscó de nuevo en el interior de su bolsillo para sacar de nuevo su encendedor. Abrió la tapa metálica y encendio su cigarrillo.

Luego de una calada de humo le dijo a Haru:

-¿Por que no te vas a tu cuarto?, mujer

Una contracción se hizo conocida en sus cejas.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema?" ella lo confrontó.

De nuevo, él no respondió. Sino que se levanto de la silla y dejo la habitación saliendo por la puerta y desapareciendo en el pasillo.

Haru se quedo a solas en la habitación en penumbra, incapaz de decidir si debía estar en la confusión o la indignación.

"¿Qué pasa con él? En un momento estaba tocando el piano perfectamente y luego en, otro momento que estaba enfadado?" murmuró sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, y salió de la propia habitación. Para dirigirse a su propia habitación.

Al día siguiente, vio a Tsuna en la cabecera de la mesa mientras se dirigía a desayunar con Kyoko a su lado. Élla les sonrió cuando los vio.

Haru observó que todo el mundo estaba allí, entre ellos el siempre tan tenebroso Mukuro Rokudo, Kyoya Hibari que estaba un poco alejado de el resto. Ryhoei estaba sentado al lado de Yamamoto y este, estaba sentado en el lado izquierdo de Tsuna y Bianchi estaba sentada con Reborn en su regazo en el lado derecho de Tsuna. Gokudera estaba sentado lo más lejos posible de su hermana, al final de la mesa.

Ella tomó asiento en uno de los dos espacios vacíos, al lado de Bianchi.

Varias conversaciones se llevaron a través de la mesa mientras comían. Y después de un rato de mirar y miradas rápidas, Haru se da cuenta de que había algo malo con Tsuna. La conducta era diferente. Tsuna era tan suave como siempre, hablando y sonriendo a todos, pero ella vio que había sombras y líneas bajo sus ojos cansados.

Haru estaba a punto de hablar cuando una voz femenina hablo primero que ella.

-Tsuna-kun, ¿estás bien? Te ves cansado. Dijo Kyoko, la preocupación se hizo notar en sus palabras. A lo cual llamó la atención de todo el mundo sentado cerca del decimo Vongola.

Tsuna volvió la cabeza para mirar a Kyoko. Un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejilla. Haru se mordió el labio inferior.

-estoy bien. Sólo un poco sobrecargado de trabajo. balbuceó una respuesta a Tsuna.

-Deberias tomar un descanso. dijo Kyoko otra vez, y luego sonrió radiante.

-Estamos planeando una gira por la ciudad otra vez hoy. ¿Qué tal te unes a nosotros?

Tsuna se amplió ligeramente los ojos y miró a Reborn. El Arcobaleno amarillo volvió la cara para mirar a Kyoko y a Haru. Su rostro era tan indescifrable como de costumbre.

-Esta bien hoy tomate el dia libre Tsuna. Dijo Reborn volviendo la cabeza para mirar a Tsuna.

Luego despúes del desayuno, todas las chicas estaban dispuestas a ir a recorrer la ciudad pero una de ellas no quiso ir.

Al final, Haru eligió quedarse en la mansión. Bianchi y Chrome se habían ido primero por lados separados, Por lo tanto, solo Tsuna y Kyoko se quedaron solos.

De alguna manera, este día era el día en el que Tsuna la había rescatado de morir ahogada.(recordemos el capitulo 4 del anime)

Ella suspiró al recostarse en su cama, mirando al techo con indiferencia.

Ella estaba en una hermosa habitación, con dos ventanas que veían el jardín, con paredes pintadas de color arena, blancas cortinas y venecianas, su puerta era de roble como de todas las otras habitaciones, pero a ella no le había hecho sentir ninguna emoción al estar en la hermosa habitación.

Lo que sentía era un poco de vacio dentro de ella.

Anteriormente, ella había fingido tener una migraña muy fuerte y que no podía haber acompañado a los demás en la salida, pero en verdad ella se sentía muy cansada, asi que cerro los ojos y durmió.

Cuando despertó, el sol se había inclinado ligeramente hacia el oeste. Se sentó en su cama y se frotó los ojos y bostezo, vio su reloj en la habitación y eran ya las 2:30 de la tarde.

Bostezo por última vez, Haru se levantó y se dirigió hacia sus maletas. Rebuscó por un T-shirt, jeans gastados, y ropa interior, antes de entrar al cuarto de baño unido a esta habitación para tomar una ducha rápida.

- Estoy hecha un desastre, le dijo a su propio reflejo, ella estaba de pie mirándose al espejo.

La lámpara de cuarto de baño sólo exhalaba un tenue brillo de color naranja, sin embargo, aun bajo este tipo de iluminación, su rostro estaba pálido. Se preguntó cómo se vería bajo el sol.

Suspirando con fuerza, ella salió del baño para buscar unos cosméticos. Odiaba cómo se sentía sobre su piel, sino también a dar color ligero en la cara.

Le tomó un tiempo para encontrar lo que quería, porque se olvidó de donde ella había empacado sus cosméticos. Rara vez utilizados, pero sabía que los necesitaba ahí y ahora.

La famiglia de Tsuna había dado el anuncio oficial de que el siguiente jefe Vongola iba a ser Sawada Tsunayoshi y se iba a celebrar en los próximos dos días. Cuando se enteró de la noticia, ella se sintió extasiada y triste a la vez. Ella estaba feliz de Tsuna, pero triste porque sabía que a partir de ahora en adelante ya no sería capaz de reunirse con él tan fácilmente como pudo antes. Se hizo más y más difícil para ella. Echaba de menos los días en que estaban en la escuela media.

Una sensación de picazón rozó los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

- Qu-¿qué es esto? dijo en voz alta.

Pero las lágrimas no paraban. Haru se secó los ojos con las manos varias veces y volvió corriendo al baño.

Ella respiró hondo para no entristecerse mas, pero sentía que las lagrimas le seguían saliendo. Miro al espejo, Haru quedó sin aliento. Parecía un desastre y que ella ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba llorando.

Ella abrió el grifo del agua y tomando un poco se lavó la cara, una y otra vez, hasta que sus ojos dejaron de producir lágrimas.

Más tarde, después de que ella se calmó y se sentó, mirando a la nada por un tiempo, se dio cuenta de por qué estaba llorando.

Su angustia.

Ya era tarde, eran las 4:30 de la tarde, Haru bajó las escaleras y el pasillo para encontrar una manera de llegar al jardín. Era casi la hora de cenar, pero ella no tenía ganas de comer. Ella esperaba que sus amigos no se dieran de cuenta de que ella faltaba.

Camino por un pasillo que finalmente la condujeron a unas puertas que al abrirlas ella se encontró con un jardín verde con muchas flores de colores en el.

Haru no dudo en dirigirse al jardín, su decisión de dar un paseo había sido correcta. Siempre había sido una persona de exterior, la sensación de ligero viento y los rayos del sol hicieron mejorar su ánimo.

Fue un poco desconcertante, porque desde que entro en el Jardin no habia visto a nadie. Puesto que en una mansión tan grande como esta supone contar con personal numeroso y que no había conocido a nadie salvo la mujer que la acompaño a su habitacion el primer dia que habian llegado y los que le sirvieron a la hora de comer.

Pero, cuando vio a un anciano jardinero entre los arbustos con unas tijeras, Haru queria hablar con el. Pero recordó a tiempo que no podía hablar italiano. Y todo el personal que trabajaba en la mansion Vongola son Italianos.

Sentirse un poco desanimado en su negativa a aprender italiano hace unos años, cuando su padre le había dicho que, reanudó su paseo. El jardín era muy grande, con altas paredes incluyendo entre ellas a los lados. No sabía a dónde ir o qué ver, así que deje que sus pies Haru llevarla allí donde su instinto le dijo. Ella tuvo la precaución de recordar la forma en que llegó, porque no creía que pudiera pedir direcciones en japonés.

Caminando con placer entre los lechos de espuela de caballero, hortensias, y pequeños brotes de color fresa que no sabía el nombre de, Haru llegaron a una puerta roja, la abrió, y se quedó hipnotizado. El resto del jardín de la mansión Vongola, aunque sin lugar a dudas hermoso, estaba pálido en comparación con su jardín de rosas. Había rosas rojas como la sangre dividida y rosas de color blanco sin mancha. Había rosas de oro beige, color rosa de la uña de un bebé, y misteriosa. Algunos de ellos escalaron la pared de piedra y unas pocas sáb recatadamente a través de la glorieta en pequeñas macetas color tierra.

Haru entró. Nunca en su vida había visto una imagen, como si viniera directamente de su bella y la Bestia libro de imágenes. Bestia jardín de rosas, que se dice fascinada cada viajero que había tomado una mirada, podía ver como este.

Se dio la vuelta y chocó con algo duro. El impacto empujó a dar dos pasos hacia atrás. Ella parpadeó un par de veces y se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando a alguien que lleva un traje negro.

"Pensé que habías dicho que estabas enferma." De nuevo, un sonido familiar.

Haru puso los ojos, preguntándose interiormente por qué ella siempre tropezó con él. Ella levantó la cara hacia los ojos verdes y cabello plateado. "Yo era-respondió ella-.

Gokudera Hayato, que por una vez no fumaba en su presencia, arrugado el ceño y dijo: "¿No lo dije 'no pasear a su gusto?"

"Creo que no me corresponde a mí donde me siento como ir. Tsuna-san ha dicho nada acerca de no caminar por este lugar", dijo ella, desafiante. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Gokudera respondió con irritación dio a conocer ", que buscaba usted, mujer estúpida. Mi hermana fue a su habitación y no te encontré. Ella me obligó a buscar tú o yo tendría que enfrentarse a la tortura de la cocina prometió veneno. Un jardinero vi la partida aquí. "

"Bianchi-san lo hizo?" Ahora le tocó el turno al pliegue de la frente. Gokudera hermana, una italiana hermosa que estaba enamorado de Reborn, era una persona sensible a pesar de su apariencia externa. Tal vez Bianchi sabía Haru estaba experimentando la angustia y tenía miedo de cometer suicidio? Haru sabía que no cometería un acto tan estúpido, pero señaló a sí misma gracias a Bianchi después.

"Sí," dijo. "Y ahora sé por qué. Es hora de volver, mujer."

Gokudera agarró la mano y comenzó a arrastrarla. "¡Hey! Puedo volver por mi cuenta-dijo-, pero sus protestas cayeron en oídos sordos.

Se detuvo por un tiempo a decir: "Y el riesgo de una fusión de estómago?" Él la miró, y luego añadió: "No, gracias", antes de volver a su paso. Haru se tambaleó torpemente detrás de él, su brazo extendido delante de ella, tomó casi doloroso.

"Basta, Jefe Pulpo! ¡Eso duele!" -exclamó ella.

Esta vez se detuvo bruscamente Gokudera. Haru golpeado en la espalda. Murmurando maldiciones inteligible, ella lo miró como se volvió a su rostro. Había soltó la mano, pero la presión sigue siendo dejó una ligera sensación de picor en la piel.

Un silencio se extendía sobre como estaban uno frente al otro. Habían salido del jardín de rosas. Aquí, ella sintió que el viento había aumentado ligeramente y el cielo se volvía rojo.

Gokudera fue el primero en romper su silencio.

"Usted ha sido de llorar", dijo casi con ternura.

Sorprendido por la forma en que sonaba casi dulce, Haru luchado para mantener su cara de demostrarlo. ¿Qué pasa con esta persona, pensó para sus adentros. Nunca había sabido que podía mostrar este tipo de rostro.

"No estoy", le susurró lentamente. Pero sabía que la evidencia estaba allí. Se había lavado la cara y peinar el pelo corto, sin embargo, siguió sin poder ocultar los ojos ligeramente hinchados y rojos.

Suspiró. -Mira-comenzó Gokudera. "Usted se ha dedicado a él durante ocho años y no se le daba la más mínima señal de reciprocidad. ¿Por qué la angustia repentina ahora?"

Haru le dirigió una mirada que claramente dijo "¿Puedes abstenerse de la sal en un roce ya lastimar la herida? '.

"¿Cómo se puede entender lo que siento en este momento, la cabeza estúpido?" , dijo. "He sabido por años; Tsuna-san sólo tiene ojos para Kyoko. Y he decidido poner fin a esto ahora."

Él chasqueó la lengua con disgusto y dijo: "Sabes, realmente admirado su fidelidad a él. Nosotros, sus tutores, son leales a él, porque de lo que vemos en él y lo que ha hecho por nosotros. Si él es un rey , entonces vamos a ceder ante él. No por protocolo o reverencia, pero fuera de nuestro amor por él. "

El chico estúpido sólo no podría dejarla sola. "No digas nada más," ella casi en un susurro y se volvió porque se sentía la humedad determinadas amenazó con llenar de nuevo los ojos. "Mis sentimientos y los suyos ... son diferentes."

No sabía cuánto tiempo permaneció allí, con sus sollozos completo críar saliendo una vez más y él de pie detrás de ella.

En el momento en que oyó la voz de Bianchi está llamando para ella, no había dejado de llorar. Gokudera, oyendo la voz de su hermana temido es cada vez más cerca y más cerca de ellos decidió alejarse del lugar. Pero antes de irse, le llamó la disculpa Haru murmuró a sus espaldas.

Los próximos días se pasa como un borrón a ella. Después de su último encuentro en el jardín de rosas, Haru no había visto Gokudera nuevo. Era extrañamente ausente en la mesa de comedor y Haru sabía que no debía preguntar por él.

Fue la mano derecha de Tsuna, podía estar ocupada teniendo en cuenta la fecha de la adhesión de Tsuna se acercaba. Eso, o que él era verdaderamente evitarla. Ella sabía que la antigua tenía más sentido. ¿Qué razón tenía que evitarla de todos modos?

Y ella no quería darle la cara en cualquier momento pronto. Llorar delante de él, mostrando sus momentos más débiles que él, era una vergüenza.

Antes de que ella se diera cuenta, la noche en que iban a nombre de Tsuna como el verdadero Decimo Vongola llegado. El evento se llevó a cabo dentro de la mansión Vongola, en un gran salón de baile que ella nunca había visitado una vez durante su vaga sin rumbo por el lugar.

Vestida con un vestido negro sin tirantes de seda que bajaba su forma, Haru se quedó quieto en el lado, viendo como se desarrolló el evento. Muchas personas llenaban la sala, cada uno bien vestida y perfumada. Ella no sabía casi nadie allí, salvo por el ocasional caras conocidas deslizarse dentro y fuera de la multitud.

Kyoko y Bianchi estaba junto a ella antes, pero tanto la había dejado, vagando en la masa de gente. Bianchi estaba decidido a encontrar Reborn, y Kyoko había dicho que quería ver a su hermano.

Haru derribado varios vasos de vino dulce realizadas por los funcionarios que pasa mientras observaba Tsuna ascenso a la tarima. Por el momento se sintió una presencia a su lado, se sentía un poco mareado.

Se Gokudera Hayato. El hombre al que no había visto desde hacía días.

Ambos no dijo nada, viendo como la procesión casi sagrado se llevó a cabo. Terminó con Tsuna repartiendo su discurso de decreto para su famiglia y su gratitud hacia varias personas que los nombres que ella no lo sabía.

Después de eso, que era el momento para que el partido de inicio. Haru vio caminando por Tsuna y diríjase directamente a Kyoko. La multitud se apartó para él y le susurra resonó en toda la habitación, como pidió la mano de Kyoko en el primer baile.

El primer baile fue vals. Haru sabía porque había Bianchi se quejó acerca de cómo tenía que perder su tiempo con Reborn porque tenía que supervisar lección Tsuna de varias semanas antes.

Gokudera ojos de la mujer al lado. "¿Puedes vals? , se preguntó.

"Un poco-respondió ella distraídamente. Sus ojos todavía no había salido de Tsuna y Kyoko. "Tomé lecciones de hace unos años."

Entonces, él hizo algo que sorprendió mucho a ella.

Gokudera se volvió hacia ella estiró la mano, en un gesto para pedir por ella. "¿Puedo tener el placer de la danza por primera vez?" dijo lentamente.

Haru levantó la cara hacia él, ni siquiera tratando de ocultar su sorpresa. Echó un vistazo a su mano y hasta los ojos. Su rostro había tomado la misma mirada, vio que el tiempo en el jardín de rosas. De repente hizo su aturdimiento empeorar. Se preguntó por qué estaba actuando tan fuera de lugar recientemente.

"Simplemente no me terminan discutiendo con usted en medio de ella", dijo groseramente y puso su mano en la suya.

Gokudera reiterada sus labios en la línea delgada de irritación, pero no hizo ningún intento de contrarrestar su comentario. -Lo intentaré ", se limitó a decir.

Y así se fueron juntos por primera vez en sus vidas, para bailar al ritmo de 'Valse des Fleurs ".

Mucho le había pasado a Tchaikovsky orquestada escaparate para caber en un vals adecuado para salón de baile. La melodía suntuosamente orquestado reducido en un vals bien recordado amor de la infancia de Gokudera.

Empezó con una melodía lenta súplica, para que los bailarines de sonreír en cada uno en brazos del otro y relajarse. Había sido un tiempo desde la última vez que había entrado en un vals. Y sólo con su profesor de baile, esta sería la primera vez que hizo uso de su lección. Gokudera dejó caer la guía de sus pasos lentamente Haru.

Copas en el olor del humo y de agua de colonia, de olor que emanaba personificada del hombre, se sentía paranoia repentina de su éxito. Haru fue alternativamente mirando hacia abajo al frente del traje de Gokudera y sus manos juntas. Ella tenía un menor freak-out; Gokudera debe haberlo percibido, porque él le dijo: "Relájate, mujer."

"No me llames así, Jefe Pulpo", replicó ella-, pero trató de hacer lo que él dijo, calmar su corazón y tratar de disuadir a su nerviosismo. Se Gokudera delante de ella, no el apuesto príncipe encantador de su infancia, se recordó.

Gokudera se la llevó con facilidad, ella trató de moverse con él a la ligera. Pronto las frases familiares hundido en acicalarse y remolinos de canciones, dibujar a los bailarines en un mundo de la realidad de embriaguez. El sonido irresistible les encuentro, tratando de barrer con lo que la realidad que tenía. Ella le tomó la mano un poco más de fuerza.

Ella no se hacía ilusiones. Los brillantes candelabros, los espejos dorados con sus cortinas de la sombra de oro, la sensación de la seda sobre su piel mientras ella fue barrida en pasos, el violín melancólico, podrían ser cosas del romance. Pero esto estaba bailando Gokudera con ella, mientras que su único amor estaba bailando con otra mujer.

Haru ojos varias parejas alrededor de la habitación. Una de ellas, Tsuna y Kyoko envuelto en un vals íntimo. Ellos miraban el uno al otro; Tsuna ojos había el deseo que siempre había visto cuando estaba mirando a Kyoko. Heartbreak sentía desagradable, pensó para sí misma, incluso si lo hubiera sabido todo el tiempo.

Se estremeció ligeramente al Gokudera accidentalmente rozó la espalda, con lo que ella hacia abajo en la realidad frente a ella. Ella levantó la cara para mirar por fin a él y se sorprendió al descubrir que estaba poniendo sus ojos en ella. Ninguno de los dos habló. Comprobó, invertir, y ella lo siguió perfectamente en el instinto. Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, esta vez contuvo la respiración mientras cerraba su brazo alrededor de ella una vez más.

Ella sintió que su corazón carena peligrosamente en su intestino. No se trataba de romance, se recordó. Su enemigo jurado, una vez rompió el contacto visual. Haru fundido por su vista y no mirar hacia arriba de nuevo para el resto de la danza.

Casi un suspiro de alivio cuando la música terminó.

A medida que la noche avanzaba, Haru sentía su dolor de cabeza estaba empezando a molestar. Después de un último baile con Lambo, ella salió de la sala de baile a una terraza abierta al jardín.

Se metió en el jardín, de pie allí durante un rato. Era tan frío, tan quieto, como una piedra.

Tsuna y Kyoko se veía bien juntos. Ella estaba feliz por ellos. Recordó la primera vez que vio Tsuna, pensó que era un acosador bebé. Enseñanza Reborn, ella pensó que era el hermano pequeño de Tsuna en ese entonces-para amenazar a la gente con amenazas de muerte y varias otras cosas que un niño no debe saber. Pero entonces, tuvo que salir de su manera de salvarla. Ese fue el día se dio cuenta que había encontrado a su príncipe azul en este muchacho que era mucho más de lo que parece. Tsuna fue manso y débil de corazón, pero en algún momento tuvo una fuerza única que pertenecía sólo a él. Sin embargo, desde el principio, no importa como lo declaró su afecto y cuidado, que él sólo tenía ojos para una persona.

Decidió caminar más lejos en el jardín a la italiana, cuyas estatuas y glorietas dio cobijo, incluso bajo la luna brillante. Ella encontró una fuente enmarcada por enrejados de campanilla y se sentó a su borde.

La noche estaba hermosa con una luna llena y estrellas sobre la cabeza. Las estrellas eran diferentes de lo que ella recordaba haber visto en Namimori. Esa línea de pensamiento la inundó con una nostalgia repentina. Echaba de menos a su pueblo donde la gente sencilla en un idioma que ella conocía. Echaba de menos a su familia y su garantía de ingenuos. Echaba de menos su vieja confianza en sí mismo y alegre.

"Quiero decir '¿qué estás haciendo aquí?', Pero se siente tan abusado por ahora", dijo Gokudera Hayato, caminando lentamente hacia ella.

Haru suspiró y se trasladó a hacer un lugar para él en el borde fuente. "¿Qué haces aquí?" -le preguntó.

Él tomó su lugar ofreció a su lado. "Estoy por ti", dijo, sentado con la espalda y dejó caer las manos colocadas encima de su muslo.

Ella se volvió hacia él. "Yo estaba un poco borracho poco, así que pensé un poco de aire fresco me haría bien", le dijo ella. "Bianchi-san le ha pedido que me busques otra vez?"

"Bueno, no exactamente", dijo.

Luego de un silencio reinaba en ellos, porque no sabía qué decir de nuevo. Los tiempos en los que podían mantener una conversación sin necesidad de iniciar una guerra verbal fue rara. Ella no quería arruinar la atmósfera con comentarios innecesarios. Ella siempre me preguntaba por qué ella parecía incapaz de frenar la lucha contra de sus palabras con los comentarios desagradables. Ella esperaba que él se callaba sólo por esta vez.

"Uhm, mira, Haru," de repente comenzó.

El susto de su uso de su nombre que se da correctamente por primera vez después de que él lo sepa de todos estos años debe haber sido muy evidente en su rostro, porque él gruñó y volvió de nuevo a llamar a su "mujer" al instante. -Mira, mujer-dijo de nuevo. "Sólo quiero pedir disculpas por esa noche en el jardín de rosas."

Haciendo caso omiso de su intento de restaurar su "no quiero dirigirme a ustedes correctamente" hábito, ella le sonrió. -Bueno, ¿Qué tal comenzar con caer que "la mujer" cosa. Me voy a agradecer si me llamas por mi nombre correctamente, Gokudera Hayato ".

Hizo una mueca ligeramente y dijo: "No era justo para mí decir que algo parecido a usted en un momento como ese. Lo siento."

"Apología aceptado", declaró a la ligera, porque honestamente no encontró razón alguna para dejar que su mala sangre continuar si ella podría tener una conversación civilizada con el hombre.

Fue para su deleite que podía coger el fantasma de sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios. Miró mejor sin su constante ceño fruncido, decidió.

Y por enésima vez esa noche, él hizo algo para su sorpresa otra vez. No se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, hasta que se inclinó para besarla. Un cepillo ligero en los labios, un beso casto, un beso que estaba demasiado pronto antes de que ella tuvo la oportunidad de registrarlo.

Haru parpadeó una vez, sentirse como en pérdida.

"Hahi? ¿Q-¿qué estás haciendo?" le espetó stumblingly después de un rato. "Pero Haru penso que eras gay?"

Gokudera torció el ceño y murmuró: "estúpida", antes de doblar la cabeza para besarla de nuevo.

**FIN**

**Debo de disculparme por lo mala redaccion y mala ortografia, es que mi beta reader anda de vacaciones y bueno me dejo esto, aunque se entiende no?**

**Bueno si no les gusto me pueden dejar su insulto y amenaza con un review. bueno ya me voy despidiendo. Ya nos leemos en otra historia mas**


End file.
